La Rose blanche
by White-cry
Summary: Bonjour, je m'appelle Rachel Berry, nous sommes en 2211 et le monde est devenu une gigantesque dictature. Je suis membre d'un réseau de résistants et voici notre histoire.
1. Prologue

**Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma nouvelle fic promise depuis quelques jours, elle n'aura rien à voire avec la précédente, elle sera beaucoup plus violente alors je vais essayer de ne pas faire la même erreur deux fois :  
**

**WARNING : Cette fic contient de nombreuses allusions et passages violents, des personnages principaux vont peut être mourir (je ne dis pas ça pour le suspense, je n'ai juste pas d'idée précise pour la fin ^^) alors, si ça vous gêne, NE LISEZ SURTOUT PAS !****  
**

**Voilà, vous êtes prévenus, si vous lisez ces lignes, c'est que ça ne vous ****dérange pas et j'espère vraiment que cette fic va vous plaire ^^**

**Elle traite de nombreux sujets qui me tiennent à coeur et qui ont été vécus (ou du moins en partie) par mes proches ou pas moi même, j'essaierai de la rendre la plus réaliste possible.**

**L'histoire sera racontée du point de vue de Rachel, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire à la première personne alors soyez indulgents pour les premiers chapitres :) à la longue, ça devrai s'améliorer.**

**Il y aura du Faberry, même si comme dans LGdlN ce ne sera pas le sujet principal, un peu de Brittana et beaucoup d'autres pairings. **

**Cette fic abordera de nombreux livres ou chansons qui ont été importants pour moi à une certaine période de ma vie, je vous conseille fortement de les lire, d'abord parce que ce sont de très bons livres, et ensuite parce que ça peut vous aider à comprendre l'évolution des personnages.**

**Ce n'est qu'un court prologue et les premiers chapitres sont courts, au début je posterai un chapitre le mardi et le samedi puis lorsque la totalité des Guerriers de la nuit sera publiée, je passerait le mercredi et le dimanche.**

**Je ne vais pas m'étendre plus sur la fic, le prologue en dit suffisamment, j'espère que cette fic vous plaira, bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Prologue

_10 janvier 2211_

Bonjour, je m'appelle Rachel Berry, nous sommes en 2211 et le monde est devenu une gigantesque dictature. Je suis membre d'un réseau de résistants et voici notre histoire.

Tout d'abord, j'ai du mal à savoir où commencer, je veux dire... J'écris ce journal parce que Quinn me l'a demandée. Pour que, si notre organisation secrète venait à disparaître, il reste au moins une trace de notre action.

À vrai dire, je ne pense pas que si nous nous faisons prendre, ce carnet résiste à l'autodafé et...je ne sais même pas à quelle époque on le découvrira. Peut-être dans des siècles.

Peut-être que vous ne saurez même pas que notre dictature a existé. Ou peut-être même que vous ne penserez même pas que c'est une dictature.

Je vais d'abord commencer par vous faire un résumé de la situation et si vous trouvez que ce n'est pas une dictature, je suppose que vous pouvez refermer ce carnet, il ne vous apportera rien.

D'abord, nous sommes en 2211, cela fait donc vingt ans que nous sommes en dictature, gouvernés par Lothar Field et ses sbires.

Les livres ont été brulés, ainsi que les instruments de musique et l'ensemble des œuvres d'art, nous ne sommes qu'une tripotée de moutons tout juste bons à servir le gouvernement, notre vie entière se résume à ça :

Nous sommes élevés par nos parents jusqu'à l'âge de six ans puis nous partons dans les Jeunesses Gouvernementales qui nous apprennent à lire, écrire, compter et vénérer le gouvernement durant la semaine, nous ne rentrons chez nous que le week-end. Puis à l'âge de seize ans, nous passons un test qui nous attribue un certain nombre de points sur cent, le _Test d'Aptitude Générale_ ou le _TAG_.

Cet horrible test nous suivra toute notre vie. Sur les cartes d'identité de ma mère, il y avait écrit : _Shelby Cocoran-Berry, née le 17 juillet 2165, TAG : 54_.

Ce foutu TAG nous interdit même la visite de certains endroits comme des boites de nuit ou des quartiers entiers de la capitale, voire pour les scores les plus bas qui sont obligés de travailler dans les champs ou à l'usine, le pays tout entier !

Bref, le TAG n'est de toute façon pas la seule atrocité que le gouvernement a en réserve.  
Il y a dix ans, le Gouvernement s'est aperçu d'une baisse fulgurante de la natalité. Pour contrer ce phénomène, les femmes doivent deux enfants à la "communauté" comme ils disent. Si à trente-cinq ans elles n'ont pas rempli ce devoir, elles se font inséminer.

Ma mère n'a pas vraiment eu de chance, son accouchement s'est mal passé et elle s'est retrouvée stérile après ma naissance. Si bien que je suis une des rares filles uniques.

Je pourrai vous parler encore des heures des camps de rééducation, des tortures des opposants politiques dits "terroristes", du seul livre autorisé : _le Livre bleu_ qui n'est qu'un ramassis de propagande.

Mais je pense que je serai de toute façon amenée à les évoquer dans ce carnet, alors je vais plutôt vous parler rapidement de moi avant de commencer notre histoire.

Je suis née le 18 décembre 2194 à New-York, la capitale du monde désormais. Mes parents chantaient à Broadway avant que le pays et le monde entier ne sombre en dictature en 2191. Malgré les interdictions, ils sont parvenus à conserver un authentique piano et quelques partitions. Mon père, Hiram Berry, dit que c'est un mauvais piano, un piano électrique avec un son minable mais moi, je n'ai rien entendu d'aussi beau que lorsque l'un ou l'autre de mes parents commencent à jouer. Ma mère m'a également transmise sa passion pour le chant, et bien que ce soit interdit, je connais des centaines de chansons qui me suivent partout où je vais. Ma mère me disait souvent que lorsque l'on se retrouve dans une situation qui nous fait ressentir des émotions, quelles qu'elles soient, il y a toujours une chanson qui correspond à nos émotions. Elle m'a dit que c'est pareil pour les œuvres d'art mais je n'en avais jamais véritablement vues.

Mais je m'égare. Je pense que vous savez suffisamment de choses sur moi pour me comprendre un petit peu.

Car si Quinn veut que notre histoire persiste dans ce carnet, ce que je veux moi, ce dont j'ai besoin, c'est de parler.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Bon, ce n'est qu'un prologue, on se retrouve samedi pour le vrai commencement de la fic. **

**Juste un petit truc, le nom du chef du gouvernement, Lothar Field en cache un autre, un carambar pour celui ou celle qui le trouve ! (je précise que ça n'a rien à voire avec Emily Field).**

**Bonne journée et j'attends vos réactions ;)**


	2. Ch 1 : TAG

**Wahou ! Beaucoup de réactions ^^ Merci beaucoup. Vous avez été nombreux à trouver que Lothar Field était l'anagramme d'Adolf Hitler, bravo, je vous envoie tout pleins de carambars (mais si, ils vont arriver) !**

* * *

**Pour les réponses aux reviews :**

**SkittyDarkShadow : Merci, Brittany arrive bientôt ;)**

**Titimaya : Merci pour la date, c'est corrigé maintenant :)**

**Chachou76, ginger95, gleek 1909 : Merci, et voilà la suite ;)**

**p'tit griffon, , Ellerina : Merci !**

**Charlie(crt?), Kenny027, : Merci, je ne sais pas encore exactement combien il y aura de chapitres en tout mais il y en aura pas mal (au moins une vingtaine).**

**agent th13, Totoche77 : Merci, oui, il aura beaucoup de références à l'Allemagne nazie mais pas seulement, je me suis aussi inspirée des dictatures sovietiques, nord-coréennes, ... Et aussi de différentes mesures prises par les pays occidentaux au XXeme siècle. **

* * *

**Pour en revenir à ce chapitre, c'est donc le commencement de la fic à proprement parler, pas de personnages du glee club à part Rachel mais ils arriveront vite ^^**

**Je remercie ma bêta et vous souhaite une bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 1

_11 janvier 2211_

Tout à commencé le jour de mes seize ans, le 18 décembre 2210. Le jour où je devais faire évaluer mon _TAG_.

Ce matin, je me suis levée de bonne heure. J'ai toujours été matinale mais le stress dut à ce foutu test qui me suivrait toute ma vie m'a tiré du sommeil encore plus tôt que d'habitude. Je me suis tournée et retournée dans mon lit durant quelques minutes puis, comprenant que ça ne servait strictement à rien, je me suis levée et suis allée prendre une douche chaude pour tenter de me calmer.

Lorsque j'en suis sortie, ma mère m'avait déjà préparé mon petit déjeuné, preuve si il en fallait que c'était un jour inhabituel.

"Bon anniversaire mon trésor" dit sa mère en la voyant entrer.

"Merci maman, c'est gentil de me préparer mes tartines, mais je ne suis plus un bébé" dis je en l'embrassant.

"Comme c'est un jour un petit peu stressant pour toi, nous avons préféré t'éviter toute sorte de stress, dit son père en entrant dans la cuisine. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux et embrassa ma mère avant de poursuivre :

"Comme tu le sais, lorsque tu es un peu sur les nerfs, tu as tendance à faire des bêtises, si tu vois à quoi je fais référence" dit il avec un sourire taquin.

"Je vois tout à fait mais je vous rappelle que je n'avais que six ans"

"Oh, ça ? Oui, il est vrai que confondre le dentifrice avec la confiture pour te préparer ton petit déjeuner n'était pas très malin mais je faisait d'avantage référence à ta chute dans les escaliers en tentant d'imiter super man..."

"...ou écraser accidentellement le pied de ton professeur ton premier jour de cour..." poursuivit ma mère.

"...ou lorsque tu t'es brulés les cheveux en voulant faire des crêpes flambées pour l'anniversaire de ta mère..."

"...ou-"

"C'est bon, j'ai compris, les coupais-je, et concernant cette dernière anecdote, je te rappelle Papa que me lancer l'intégralité du sirop de menthe à la figure pour éteindre les flammes n'était pas forcément une bonne idée..."

"Je n'avais que ça à portée de main, enfin ça et le Rhum mais si ce dernier est certes moins collant, je ne pense pas qu'il t'aurait mieux convenu vu les circonstances"

J'adressa un sourire à ses deux parents. J'étais bien moins stressée maintenant, grâce à eux.

Je les pris dans mes bras et mangea rapidement, prit un sac avec mon ancienne carte d'identité, on m'en donnerai une nouvelle lorsque j'aurait finit mon _TAG_, un stylot, une bouteille d'eau, une pomme et mon porte-bonheur, une étoile en ambre héritée de ma mère a ma naissance, que je n'avais malheureusement pas le droit de porter autour du cou en cours et probablement pendant mon _TAG_.

Avant de partir, je les pris à nouveau dans mes bras et ma mère me chuchota à l'oreille :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es tellement intelligente que je me sentirai offensée si tu avais moins de soixante, et de toutes façons, ce n'est qu'un foutu test"

Je leur adressait un sourire reconnaissant et sortis dans la rue. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé et je m'enveloppais dans mon manteau noir en frissonnant, baignée d'une lumière bleutée.

Le centre d'examen du TAG n'était pas loin et je pouvais m'y rendre à pied sans difficulté. Pourtant mes parents ont insisté pour m'accompagner mais j'ai tenu bon. J'avais besoin d'être seule pour mes deniers instants d'ignorance.

J'arrivais rapidement devant la porte du centre d'examen et sentis une vague de panique m'envahir en lisant au dessus de la porte :  
_Centre d'Examen du Test d'Aptitudes Générales_.

Je pris une profonde inspiration et sonna à la porte. Une blonde aux dents blanches vient m'ouvrir la porte avec un grand sourire.

"Bon anniversaire, me dit elle d'un air que je jugeait profondément stupide, le professeur ne va pas tarder à vous recevoir"

J'acquiesçait distraitement et la suivait à l'intérieur. Comme à mon habitude, j'étais en avance et j'étais la seule présente dans la pièce.

Je m'assis sur une chaise et attendis patiemment en regardant les aiguilles de ma montre tourner avec appréhension.

Quinze minutes plus tard, nous étions une dizaine, fille et garçons à attendre de faire le test quand la porte au fond de la salle s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer un homme aux cheveux courts et frisés.

"Bonjour, je suis le professeur William Schuester et je vais vous faire passer votre _TAG_. Je vous demande de bien vouloir me suivre"

Nous nous sommes levés et nous sommes exécutés, livides.

Dans l'autre pièce, nous nous sommes trouvés face à différents compartiments entourés de vitres opaques. Schuester nous a demandé de nous installer derrière chacun d'eux.

Je me suis assise et me retrouva face à un ordinateur dernier cri auquel était relié un casque à électrodes et une sorte de bracelet à scratch. Je mît le casque et le bracelet qui tel un serpent, se resserra immédiatement sur mon poignet, me faisant frissonner.

"Bonjour, entendis je à mon oreille, si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui ce est que vous avez seize ans et qu'il est donc temps pour vous de passer votre _Test d'Aptitudes Générales_ ou _TAG_"

Sans rire, pensais je.

"Nous allons maintenant procéder au test. Votre score est inscrit à l'écran et évoluera au fur et à mesure"

Je j'étais un œil à l'écran et y vit :

_Nom : Rachel Berry_ suivi des différentes sections du test.

"Attention, début du test"

Immédiatement, je me sentis bizarre alors que les électrodes se mettaient en marche, envoyant des signaux et selon la réponse, analysait mes aptitudes intellectuelles.

Au fur et à mesure, je voyais la section_ intellect_ sur l'écran augmenter jusqu'à se stabiliser à trente deux sur quarante. J'eu un petit sourire de soulagement, j'avais déjà assez pour rester à New-York.

Le test passa ensuite sur la perception. J'eu vingt quatre sur trente avec sans surprises dix sur dix à l'audition.

Puis le courage, neuf sur dix, la force physique quatre sur dix et l'apparence deux sur cinq.

Je faillit m'offusquer pour ce dernier point mais en calculant rapidement, je comptait que j'avais déjà atteint le score de soixante et onze points, ce qui était déjà énorme alors je me relaxais et me préparait pour le dernier test, génétique.

Ce test servait uniquement à déterminer si l'on avait des gènes favorisant une mutation positive ou négative. La plupart des gens avaient autour de deux ou trois sur cinq.

Je sentis une piqûre dans mon poignet alors qu'une aiguille me prélevait mon sang pour des analyses. Ce n'était pas douloureux mais elle m'arracha tout de même un frisson, je détestais les piqûres.

Je regardait l'écran quand tout à coup mes scores se mirent tous à dégringoler jusqu'à atteindre le score de zéro. Je me demandait si il n'y avait pas un bug lorsque un message rouge s'afficha au milieu de l'écran :

_Sujet diabétique, TAG : 0._

Je faillit fondre en larmes. Diabétique, moi ? Mais c'est impossible ! Être diabétique signifiait ne plus avoir accès à rien, être un rebut de la société, ce n'est juste...juste pas possible !

J'entendis la voix de Schuester retentir.

"C'est la fin du test, vous pouvez tous sortir, récupérez vos cartes d'identité à la sortie. Sauf Mlle Berry, il faut que je vous parle, suivez moi dans mon bureau"

Dans un état second, je le suivit dans une petite pièce claire munie de deux fenêtres. Mon avenir était fichu.

"Asseyez-vous" dit il en ouvrant la fenêtre. Il était encore tôt et je me mît à grelotter de froid. À moins que ce ne soit pas le froid...

"Bien, dit il en sortant une feuille blanche et en commençant à écrire,

Vous êtes donc porteuse d'un diabète de type un. Comme vous le savez certainement, ce diabète se transmet notamment de manière génétique, nous allons donc devoir vous stériliser de façon à ce que ce fléau disparaisse totalement.

Vous portez également le score de zéro, vous ne pouvez donc plus rester dans la capitale qui nécessite un _TAG_ minimum de trente ni dans les Etas-Unis en général qui nécessitent un score de dix.

Cependant, au vu de vos aptitudes intellectuelles et perceptives, nous vous autorisons à rester au Mexique, non loin de vos géniteurs.

Vous commencerez dans une semaine en tant qu'ouvrier dans une usine d'avions.

Vous serez affectée à la section E qui regroupe toutes les personnes stérilisées. Je vous encourage à y trouver un mari car vous n'avez pas le droit d'épouser une personne saine.

Je vais maintenant vous amener à l'hôpital où demain ils procéderons à la stérilisation"

Il sa leva en prenant son papier puis cria :

"Qu'est ce que vous faites ? Lâchez moi !"

Je le regardai d'un air ahuri, trop sonnée par son discours pour réfléchir.

"Mais qu'est ce que ? Non ! Vous n'avez pas le droit, vous devez vous soumettre à cette stérilisation !"

Tout en continuant de crier il me désignait la fenêtre du bout du doigt.

Je faillit le serrer dans mes bras lorsque je compris.

Je me levai prestement et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre alors que le docteur me tendait le papier qu'il avait écrit.

Je l'attrapai en formant le mot "merci" sur mes lèvres et passai par la fenêtre.

Je me mis en marche prestement en m'éloignant le plus rapidement possible du centre d'examen, encore abasourdie du tournant qu'avait prit ma vie.

Machinalement, mes pas me menèrent jusqu'à _Central Park_ et je m'assis sur mon banc favori.

Aussitôt, je sentis des larmes se presser aux coins de mes yeux, je tenta de les refouler mais elles se faisaient de plus en plus en plus nombreuses et finalement, je cédai.

J'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains et laissait libre court à mes sanglots.

Je m'autorisais dix minutes pour craquer puis je me forçai à redresser la tête et à sécher mes larmes.

J'inspirais profondément puis ouvrit le papier qu'il m'avait tendu, il y avait juste marqué une adresse suivie d'une courte ligne.

_Mot de passe : John Steinbeck._

Je ne connaissait pas cet homme, mais je compris ce qu'il m'arrivait, j'étais une paria, une sous-homme, une moins que rien. Et pour ne pas mourir à quarante ans dans une usine minable, j'allais devoir faire ce que me disais ce docteur, aveuglement.

Je m'accordai encore dix minutes pour manger ma pomme puis me levai pour me rendre dans le quartier indiqué par Schuester. Je m'interdisais de penser, sachant bien que je ne pourrais continuer bien loin si je prenais le loisir d'analyser ma situation.

C'était plutôt loin, dans les quartiers populaires mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque de me faire repérer dans les transports en commun alors je m'y rendis à pied.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais devant un immeuble délabré et, tremblante, j'actionnais la sonnette.

J'entendis un bruit de grésillement puis une voix masculine retentis.

"Oui ?"

"Je...je... John Steinbeck" dis je en bafouillant, répétant les mots écrits sur le papier donné par Schuester.

Il y eu un court silence puis :

"Je t'envoie quelqu'un"

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, on se retrouve mardi pour le chapitre suivant.**

**Bon week-end et à demain pour ceux qui suivent Les Guerriers de la Nuit :)**


	3. Ch 2 : Welcome to your new home

**Bonsoir, excusez moi pour le retard, je n'ai malheureusement pas pût poster plus tôt.**

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews **

**SkittyDarkShadow : Non, la blonde qui a ouvert la porte n'est pas Brittany, c'est juste...une blonde lol, c'est à cause d'elle que Schuester était obligé de jouer le jeu en faisant croire que Rachel s'est enfuie sans son aide.**

**Titimaya : Merci ! Effectivement, je me suis inspirée de Bienvenue à Gattaca pour écrire la fic ^^**

**Totoche77 : C'est normal, ce TAG est...n'importe quoi. Mais pour la force physique, disons qu'ils ont une sorte de scan intégré pour estimer la puissance musculaire.**

**gleek 1909 : Merci ! Et voilà la suite ;P**

**agent th13 : Merci, et non, la blonde qui a ouvert la porte n'est pas non plus Quinn ^^. La Rose Blanche est effectivement une référence au groupe de résistant allemand dans les années quarante, je l'expliquerai plus tard dans la fic mais bravo pour avoir compris la référence ;)**

**Guest : Malheureusement, l'action va mettre un peu de temps à arriver (mais elle viendra), j'aime bien au début poser calmement la psychologie des personnages et les relations entre eux avant de finir en bordel apocalyptique à la fin ^^.**

**p'tit griffon : Merci !**

**Voilà, merci beaucoup à ma bêta et bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

Chapitre 2

_12 janvier 2211_

Je restais quelques minutes devant la porte, tremblante de peur lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à une ravissante blonde en jean et débardeur bleu ciel recouvert d'une veste noire.

"Bonjour !" me dit-elle, "entre."

Je la suivis, un peu apeurée et me retrouvai dans un hall d'immeuble délabré.

"Excuse-moi", me dit-elle, "mais je vais devoir regarder ce qu'il y a dans ton sac."

Je lui tendis avec appréhension et je la vis regarder à l'intérieur. Elle sortit la bouteille d'eau et le stylo qu'elle regarda avec suspicion.

Elle déplia et lut rapidement le mot du docteur puis s'empara de ma carte d'identité. Elle lit ma date de naissance et dit :

"Seize ans aujourd'hui hein ?"

J'acquiesçai de la tête et elle eut un petit sourire compatissant.

Elle remit mes affaires dans mon sac et me dit :

"Désolée mais je vais devoir te fouiller aussi, pose tes mains sur le mur et écarte les jambes."

Je m'exécutais sans protester et je sentis ses mains sur mes mollets, remontant lentement.

Quand elle eut fini, elle me tendit mon sac et me dit :

"C'est bon, je m'appelle Brittany."

"Moi, c'est Rachel Be-"

"Non, me coupa-t-elle, il ne vaut mieux pas que tu révèles ton nom de famille" et sur ce, elle approcha un briquet de mon ancienne carte d'identité et la brûla, répandant une horrible odeur de plastique brûlé.

"Ne fais pas cette tête là", me dit-elle, "de toute façon, demain, elle sera légalement périmée."

Je hochais la tête, sans savoir quoi répondre et elle me dit :

"Allez, viens, tu vas m'expliquer tout ça."

Elle me prit par la main et m'entraîna dans la cage d'escalier.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais cette fille me rassurait, l'aura qu'elle dégageait me donnait immédiatement envie de lui faire confiance.

Nous avons monté les trois étages rapidement et je la vis fouiller dans ses poches l'air contrarié.

"Et zut" dit-elle avant de frapper à la porte.

"Oui ?" dit une voix masculine me parvenant étouffée à travers la porte.

"C'est Brittany, j'ai oublié mes clefs à l'intérieur."

Un grognement lui répondit et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme grand et musclé munit d'une crête.

"Un jour je te laisserai dormir sur le palier, tu le sais ça ?"

Brittany lui répondit par un grand sourire et m'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Je vis une pièce comportant une grande table circulaire et de nombreuses portes.

Elle me désigna la table au centre de la pièce où était déjà assis un grand asiatique et me dit :

"Assied-toi, j'arrive."

Elle disparut dernière une des porte et je m'assis à la table, de manière à n'être ni en face, ni juste à côté de l'asiatique.

Je l'observais à la dérobée alors qu'il semblait absorbé dans un schéma mathématique complexe et remarqua qu'il avait exactement les mêmes habits que Brittany si ce n'est que son débardeur était blanc.

Il leva finalement les yeux de sa feuille et m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

"Désolé, je devais absolument finir ce truc, je m'appelle Mike et toi ?"

"Rachel, répondis-je."

"Tu verras, c'est toujours un peu dur au début mais on s'y fait."

Brittany revint au bout de quelques minutes suivie par le garçon à crête, portant un plateau entre ses mains.

"Je suppose que tu n'as rien contre une tasse de thé ?" me demanda-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table.

Elle sortit quatre tasses et les disposa devant chacune des personnes assises autour de la table et y versa un liquide sombre et bouillant.

"Alors, Rachel, dit Brittany, raconte nous comment tu es arrivé là."

"Euh...", dis-je en m'étouffant presque avec mon thé brûlant, "c'est le docteur Schuester qui m'a envoyé ici, j'ai passé mon _TAG_ et...il a révélé que j'étais diabétique."

"Tu avais combien comme score ?" demanda l'homme à la crête, "au fait, je m'appelle Puck."

"Soixante et onze."

"Je comprend pourquoi Will nous l'a envoyé" commenta Puck.

"Arrête de juger les gens sur leur TAG", commenta Brittany, "si tu fais ça tu ne vaux pas mieux que le gouvernement."

Elle se tourna vers moi et ajouta :

"Je suppose que tu as des questions."

"Euh oui, je...d'abord, répondis je, surprise qu'ils ne me posent pas plus de questions, ça change quoi pour moi d'être diabétique ?"

"Pas grand chose", répondit Brittany, "bon, à part que tu dois quitter ta famille, ta vie et ton avenir évidemment, mais au sens concret, tu va juste devoir te faire des piqûres de temps en temps."

"Tu es d'un tact parfois Brittany..." commenta Mike.

"Je...n'aime pas les piqûres" dis-je.

"Tu vas t'y faire", répondit Brittany, "je n'aimais pas non plus au début."

Je hochais la tête en signe de compréhension, c'est bien moi ça, arriver dans une organisation résistante et poser ma première question sur le diabète... Mais bon, tu poses quoi comme genre de question ?

"Je...vous êtes qui exactement ?"

Les regards des deux autres convergèrent vers le dénommé Mike que je supposai être le plus élevé dans leur sorte de hiérarchie et il commença à parler d'une voix calme.

"Nous sommes une organisation de résistance, La Rose Blanche, je suppose que tu en as déjà entendu parler ?"

J'acquiesçais sans répondre. Bien sûr que j'en avais entendu parler, tout le monde les connaissait. L'organisation terroriste la plus recherchée et la plus dangereuse, qui menait des actions nocturnes redoutables. J'en entendais souvent parler à la télévision mais j'étais loin de me douter qu'ils seraient aussi...accessibles.

"Nous avons plusieurs secteurs d'actions", poursuivit Mike, "nous tenons une radio pirate comme tu le sais certainement déjà, nous nous occupons des exclus à cause du _TAG_ par exemples mais aussi des handicapés, les enfants surtout, sinon nous tentons un minimum de préserver les arts et la littérature et nous menons quelques actions contre le gouvernement. Je ne peux pas vraiment t'en dire plus pour l'instant."

Je connaissais déjà la plupart de leurs activités, La Rose Blanche était très surveillée.

"Est ce que...est ce que je vais pouvoir revoir mes parents ?"

Mike me lança un regard compatissant.

"Non...me dit-il, on ne veux pas prendre de risques et...à vrai dire tu ne pourras pas sortir de cet appartement avant un bout de temps."

Je hochais la tête doucement, je m'en doutais mais entendre quelqu'un le dire le rendait beaucoup plus...réel.

"Comment vous recrutez les gens, je veux dire...pourquoi moi ?"

Mike eut un petit sourire coupable.

"Tu as eu une bonne note au TAG, c'est horrible de raisonner comme ça mais...c'est vrai. Nous recrutons les gens qui pourraient faire de grandes choses mais qui en sont empêchés à cause de problèmes stupides comme le diabète. C'est plus rare mais nous pouvons également recruter des criminels en fuite ou des opposants au gouvernement qui sont sur le point de se faire capturer."

"Et vous...vous le vivez comment ? Je veux dire...enfin...ça se passe bien...?"

Mike sourit franchement cette fois.

"Oh oui, je pense que tu vas vite t'en rendre compte mais notre vie est bien plus heureuse. La peur nous quitte rarement, certes mais tu vas découvrir beaucoup de choses ici, tu connais un peu les arts ?"

"Un peu, mes parents étaient chanteurs, ils ont essayés de m'initier et ont réussi à conserver un piano."

Ils me regardèrent tous abasourdis.

"Un piano ? dit Brittany, comme un vrai piano ?"

"Euh...oui."

"Tu as de la chance, je veux dire, je n'en ai vu qu'en photo..."

J'eus un petit sourire timide, mal à l'aise d'être la cible de tout ces regards incrédules.

"Et des livres, tu en as lu ?"

"Oui, bien sûr..."

"Je veux dire, à part la propagande du gouvernement, des vrais livres écrits par des écrivains de l'ancien temps ?"

Je hochais négativement la tête.

"Tu vas voir, dit Mike avec un grand sourire, tu va découvrir un monde merveilleux, plusieurs même. Brittany, tu peux aller lui donner un livre ?"

Les yeux de cette dernière s'illuminèrent.

"Oh oui ! Tu vas voir Rachel, ça va être formidable ! Je lui donne quoi ?"

"Un livre facile et court pour commencer, au début il vaut mieux que tu commences comme ça. Tu pourras lire des livres plus compliqués par la suite mais...au début, il vaut mieux quelque chose de facile. On va te donner un livre un peu...poétique. Si tu aime chanter, tu dois aimer la musique des mots"

"Je sais exactement ce qu'il lui faut !" s'exclama Brittany en disparaissant derrière une porte.

Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes, brandissant un livre d'une centaine de pages.

"_Le Petit prince_ ! s'exclama-t-elle, tu verras, c'est un livre magnifique !"

Je le pris d'un air hésitant. La couverture ressemblait à un dessin d'enfant. Je le détaillais intriguée. Il y avait une petite planète un peu bizarre et un enfant était dessus, l'air un peu perdu. Je le feuilletais rapidement et y découvrit plusieurs dessins du même style.

C'est donc ça un livre de l'ancienne époque ? Un livre normal avec des dessins ?

"Tu le liras plus tard", me dis Mike, "Brittany va te faire un peu visiter et t'installer un peu, il vaudrait mieux que tu sois prête avant le dîner, tu verras quelques autres membres, je vais les prévenir de ton arrivée d'ailleurs."

Je hochais la tête sans répondre et suivis Brittany.

Elle m'entraîna dans une petite pièce à côté. Je vis que la pièce était remplie de nourriture, stylos, papier hygiénique, ...

Brittany me détailla de haut en bas et disparut derrière une pile de feuilles et me dis :

"Tu as droit à trois débardeurs, tu les veux de quelle couleur ?"

Prise au dépourvu, je bafouillais :

"Euh...violet, rouge et...et bleu ?"

"Clair ou foncé ?"

"Euh, foncé"

Elle sortit de derrière la pile avec deux jeans, une veste noire et les trois débardeurs et divers sous-vêtements et me les tendis avec un grand sourire.

"Tu es la première à ne pas prendre ni blanc, ni noir, tu es quelqu'un de bien Rachel !"

"Euh, merci..."

Sur le coup, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils se compliquaient la vie à prendre plusieurs couleurs de débardeurs alors qu'une seule aurait largement suffit à contenter tout le monde. Ce n'est que plus tard que je compris que ce groupe se différenciait du gouvernement en faisant l'éloge de l'individualité et que des membres en uniforme seraient contraire à l'esprit de leur organisation.

Brittany me donna une serviette blanche et une brosse à dents et me fit ensuite un peu visiter l'appartement, en me disant qu'il y avait quelques endroits où je n'avais pas le droit d'aller pour l'instant. La bibliothèque notamment et également d'autres pièces dont elle ne voulut pas me dire ce qu'elles contenaient et d'autres encore car c'était les chambres où dormaient d'autres membres.

Je pus cependant visiter la cuisine, la salle de bain et une salle dite par Brittany de travail. Elle m'expliqua que la plupart des membres travaillaient dans la pièce principale où nous avions bu le thé mais de temps en temps, certains préféraient s'isoler pour travailler au calme et cette pièce convenait mieux. Elle poussa finalement une porte et je me trouvais face à une petite pièce comportant trois lits, chacun munit d'une table de nuit.

Deux des lits étaient parfaitement faits mais le dernier croulait sous divers vêtements froissés et papiers en tout genre, seule la table de nuit était bien rangée, ne comportant qu'une lampe et un livre bien plus gros que le mien.

"Oui...euh...désolée", dit Brittany, "c'est ma chambre et je ne savais pas que tu venais alors...bon."

Je secouais la tête avec un sourire.

"Ça ne te dérange pas que nous dormions ensemble ? Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chambre et on est presque les seules filles, alors..."

Je lui fis un sourire pour lui signifier que ça ne me dérangeais pas du tout. À vrai dire, cet endroit me faisait tout de même un peu peur avec toutes ces pièces mystérieuses et la présence de la blonde me rassurait un peu.

Je posais ma pile de vêtement sur le lit que Brittany m'avait désigné et le livre sur la table de chevet.

"Tu vas voir", me dit Brittany, "c'est mon livre préféré !"

Je fis un mouvement vague de la tête et commença à mettre mes vêtements dans l'armoire à côté de la porte. Je m'appliquais à les mettre tous sur la même étagère car il n'y en avait que trois et je devinais qu'il y en avais une pour chacune.

Quand j'eus fini, Brittany se retourna pour que je puisse m'habiller et j'enfila un jean et le débardeur violet puis je m'assis sur mon lit et regardais la pièce nue tout autour de moi. Ça changeaits tellement de la chambre, de ma famille, de ma vie de...de tout.

Remarquant mon trouble, Brittany se leva et dit :

"Je vais préparer à manger pour ce soir, tu viens ou tu préfères rester là ?"

J'hésitais un peu, rester seule m'aurait peut-être fait du bien pour penser un peu à tout ce qui m'arrivait mais je ne voulais pas m'éloigner de la blonde et de son aura réconfortante.

"Non, je viens" dis-je en lui emboîtant le pas.

Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et me guida jusqu'à la cuisine.

"Pâtes à la bolonaise, ça te va ?"

J'acquiesçais sans répondre, ça m'avait l'air mieux que bien.

Elle me tendit des tomates et je commençais à les éplucher pour faire la sauce.

Nous cuisinions durant un peu plus d'une heure, dans le silence puis la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Mike.

"Rachel, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?"

* * *

**Voilà, finit ! Juste au cas où, ne vous inquiétez pas pour la discussion avec Mike, il n'y a rien de grave ;)**

**Pour ce chapitre, je ne vais pas vous demander de reviews/favorite/follow ou quoi que ce soit. Je vais juste vous demander de lire un livre magnifique, Le Petit prince. Ce n'est pas obligatoire mais ça vous aiderai vraiment à comprendre la réaction de Rachel pour les prochains chapitres et personnellemnt, je pense que tout le monde devrai l'avoir lut une fois dans sa vie. C'est un livre très court et qui peut se trouver facilement sur internet, tapez juste "Le Petit ****prime texte intégral" dans Google, il se lit vraiment facilement. Voilà, j'espère que vous le lirez et si vous ne voulez pas le lire d'un coup je vous dirait ce qu'il faut lire en fonction des chapitres.**

**Pour samedi, le dernier chapitre un peu court avec l'arrivée de deux nouveaux personnages dont un je pense que vous attendez ^^ Le chapitre parlera de l'introduction et du chapitre 1 du Petit prince.**

**Bonne semaine et à samedi !**


	4. Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre

**Rebonjour ! Désolée, hier soir j'étais complètement HS et j'ai complètement oublié de vous dire quelque chose. J'ai modifié le chapitre mais je ne pense pas que tout le monde l'ai lut alors je fait cette petite note.**

**Pour comprendre Rachel dans les prochains chapitres, ce serait vraiment mieux si vous lisiez Le Petit prince, c'est un livre vraiment magnifique, un de mes préférés et vous pouvez le trouver facilement sur Google en tapant "Le Petit prince texte intégral". Voilà, je vous encourage vraiment à le lire, il est très court et se lit vraiment facilement.**

**Voilà, si vous ne voulez pas le lire en entier d'un coup, comme je l'ai dit dans le chapitre, je mettrai les passages dont on parle en fonction des chapitres.**

**Je crois que j'ai tout dit, je vais juste vous encourager une fois de plus à lire ce livre qui en vaut vraiment la peine si vous ne l'avez pas encore lut et à samedi !**


	5. Ch 3 : Je demande pardon aux enfants

**Bonjour ! Pour commencer, au cas où certains ne l'auraient pas encore fait, merci de lire la note, c'est important pour la suite de la fic :)**

**Voilà, aujourd'hui, dernier chapitre court, le prochain sera samedi suivant, désolée pour la baisse de fréquence mais sinon je risque de ne pas pouvoir suivre :/**

**Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, voici les réponses**

**Titimaya, Ellerina : Merci !**

**TA-Iecho-ma19 : Merci, et pour Santana, on verra plus tard ^^**

**SkittyDarkShadow : Merci, je suis contente que l'arrivée de Brittany t'ai plue, j'espère que l'arrivée du nouveau personnage te plaira également ^^ Et si tu veux relire Le Petit prince, c'est ****l'occasion ^^**

**AhMolly : Cool ! Quelqu'un qui connait Le Petit prince ! (je sais qu'il y en a mais pas assez selon moi ^^) Merci pour ta review. Et concernant l'orthographe, disons que j'ai la chance d'avoir Pylia pour corriger ^^**

**Belgium : Merci, et voici la suite ^^**

**grimm37 : Oui, je vais expliquer petit à petit comment l'organisation fonctionne ;)**

**Totoche77 : Voici la suite ^^**

**Concernant ce chapitre, le début est un peu médical maintenant que je m'en rends compte mais la suite rattrape un peu ;)**

**Bonne lecture et merci à ma bêta !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

_13 janvier 2210_

Un peu anxieuse, je le suivis et il m'amena dans la petite salle de travail.

Il me désigna une chaise et s'assit en face.

"Détends-toi", me dit-il en souriant, "c'est juste à cause de ton diabète."

Mon diabète, oui, bien sûr, j'avais totalement oublié ce détail, enfin détail...

"D'abord, j'ai commencé des études de médecine alors si tu as un problème médical, c'est à moi que tu devras en parler, d'accord ?"

Je hochais la tête un peu intimidée. Il avait l'air gentil mais ça me faisait un peu bizarre quand même.

"Tu dois peut-être savoir qu'il y a quelques années, les diabétiques pouvaient se contenter de prendre des cachets mais malheureusement, le gouvernement a arrêté de produire ces cachets et la seule source d'insuline que nous ayons réside dans les anciens remèdes que nous avons réussis à subtiliser. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure, tu vas devoir te faire des piqûres donc. Je sais qu'au début, ce n'est pas très agréable et ça fait un peu peur mais c'est indispensable si tu veux rester en bonne santé et je pense qu'au début, Brittany n'aura aucun problème à te les faire.

Heureusement, nous avons tout de même les doses d'insuline de dernière génération et tu ne devras te faire que quatre piqûres par jour, à heures fixes."

J'ouvrais grand les yeux, quatre piqûres par jour, ce chiffre me semblait énorme.

"Tu vas devoir te faire trois piqûres qui vont agir immédiatement juste avant les repas et une autre avant de te coucher qui a une action plus lente. Normalement, tu pourrais te faire des piqûres dans les bras mais elles peuvent laisser des marques alors il vaut mieux que tu évites.

Tu peux te les faire sur le haut des cuisses, les fesses et le ventre. Je suppose comme se sera Brittany qui te fera tes premières piqures, tu préfèreras le ventre mais plus tard, tu pourras t'en faire sur tes cuisses pour alterner un peu."

J'acquiesçais, tout ça me semblait tellement irréel.

"Concernant la manière te faire les piqûres, normalement tu ne devrais pas avoir à te désinfecter la peau mais notre immeuble est un peu vieux et parfois l'eau est coupée alors tu devras mettre un peu d'alcool à l'endroit où tu te fais la piqûre.

Ah oui, au bout d'un moment, tu y penses tout le temps mais au début, tu risques un peu d'oublier alors veille à faire tes piqûres en même temps que Brittany."

Il se leva et dit :

"Bon, je crois que tu sais tout, si tu as des questions, n'hésite pas à demander à moi ou à Brittany."

Il sortit de la pièce et dit :

"Brittany ! On va bientôt manger, tu peux aller faire la piqûre de Rachel s'il te plaît ? Je vais finir de préparer le repas"

Je regardais autour de moi d'un air paniqué, je ne pensais pas avoir à subir une première piqûre si tôt !

"Ne t'inquiète pas, me dit Mike, ça va bien se passer."

Pas du tout rassurée, j'essayais tout de même de me composer un visage un peu plus digne mais Brittany m'attrapa par la main et je me retrouvais vite dans notre chambre.

"Stressée, hein ?" me demanda-t-elle.

Je hochais la tête et elle me répondit :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est un peu désagréable mais ça ne fait pas mal, allonge-toi sur le lit, je reviens."

Pas rassurée, je m'étendis que le lit et regardais le plafond en essayant de me détendre. Elle revint au bout de quelques minutes, une seringue et quelques flacons bizarres dans les mains, ok là je n'étais pas rassurée _du tout_.

Elle s'assit à côté de moi et me dit de me calmer et m'encouragea à respirer profondément. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle me dit :

"Soulève un peu ton T-shirt."

Je m'exécutais en tentant de ne pas regarder la seringue posée sur le lit à côté de moi et sentit quelque chose de froid sur mon ventre.

"C'est pour désinfecter, me dit-elle, normalement tu n'en as pas besoin mais comme c'est la première fois, on va éviter de prendre des risques."

Je profitais de ce court répit lorsque la sensation glacée disparut et je sentis la main de Brittany sur mon ventre.

"Je vais devoir te pincer un peu pour pouvoir t'injecter l'insuline" me prévint-elle.

Je la sentis s'exécuter et je me crispais immédiatement en songeant à ce qui arrivait après.

"Détends-toi, me dit-elle, détends-toi, ce ne sera pas long, je promets."

Je m'exécutais tant bien que mal et sentis un léger pincement sur la partie de mon ventre que Brittany tenait entre ses doigts. Je tentais de me détendre en sentant le pincement s'accentuer de plus en plus puis...plus rien.

"Voilà, me dis Brittany, c'est fini"

Je tentais de dissimuler mon soulagement alors que Brittany rabattait le devant de mon débardeur sur mon ventre.

Elle se fit rapidement une piqûre et je m'appliquais à ne pas la regarder lorsque Mike cria ;

"À table !"

Brittany finit de faire sa piqure puis nous quittâmes la chambre et prenons place sur la grande table centrale où je comptais six assiettes. Je m'installais entre Mike et Brittany, les seuls à qui j'avais véritablement parlé et attendis que les autres arrivent. Le dénommé Puck revint peu de temps après accompagné d'un blond un peu plus grand que la moyenne qui paraissait fatigué et ils s'assirent rapidement.

Le blond m'adressa un sourire.

"Rachel, c'est ça ?" me dit-il.

"Euh, oui."

"Enchanté, Sam, bienvenue à La Rose Blanche."

Je lui rendis son sourire et la porte en face de moi s'ouvrit.

Je tournais la tête et aperçut certainement la plus belle femme que je n'avais jamais vue.

Elle était blonde, les cheveux courts, la peau claire. Elle se mouvait légèrement avec une sorte de grâce presque aérienne. Lorsqu'elle atteint la table, nos yeux se rencontrèrent et mon cœur rata un battement. La couleur de ses yeux, à mi-chemin entre le doré et le vert était déjà hypnotisante mais ce qui frappait le plus était ce qu'ils exprimaient. Ma mère disait souvent que les yeux sont le reflet de l'âme. Je n'ai jamais autant compris cette expression qu'à cet instant. Son regard était dur et déterminé mais au fond de ses yeux, on pouvait lire une grande tristesse, une immense mélancolie. Si ma mère dit vrai, alors ses yeux disent que son âme a été brisée et son regard, qu'elle s'est relevée.

Elle s'assit gracieusement tout en continuant de me fixer de son regard magnétique.

"Rachel ?" me demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave qui fit naître des frissons dans ma colonne vertébrale.

"Je...euh...oui c'est moi" bafouillais-je pitoyablement.

"Quinn."

"Oh, euh...enchantée..."

"Le premier jour est toujours difficile", dit-elle en souriant devant mon attitude, "mais tu verras, tu t'y habitueras vite."

Je lui tendis maladroitement son sourire et m'appliqua à fixer mon assiette.

"Bon appétit !" s'exclama Brittany que je remerciais mentalement pour m'avoir sauvée de ce moment gênant et nous avons commencé à manger ce que Brittany et moi (enfin, surtout Brittany) avions préparé.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement, ils parlaient de radio, de machines et d'autres sujets dont j'ai oubliée le thème, incapable de comprendre de toute façon et absorbée par la contemplation de la fille en face de moi. Elle parlait peu mais chacune de ses interventions répandaient des frissons dans mon dos, peut-être parce que sa voix contrastait avec ses yeux, peut-être parce que en écoutant bien, la tristesse et la dureté réapparaissait dans sa voix, masquées par un voile de suavité. Peut-être sa vraie voix avait totalement disparue, anéantie par les milles maux qu'elle a du subir et qu'elle a du cacher sa nouvelle voix, peut-être au contraire que sa voix avait juste été taché par son passé.

À la fin du repas, Brittany et moi débarrassâmes la table et allâmes nous coucher alors que les autres nous dirent rapidement au revoir avant d'aller s'enfermer dans différentes pièces.

Les habits que m'avaient donnés Brittany ne comportant pas de pyjamas, je me demandais comment nous allions dormir mais cette question fut vite résolue lorsque je la vis enlever son jean et se retrouver en sous-vêtements et débardeur.

Elle sortit de la pièce et revint rapidement avec une nouvelle piqûre et de nouvelles doses d'insuline. J'avais oublié ce détail, la piqûre avant de dormir. Elle me la fit rapidement et j'éprouvais moins d'appréhension que la première fois.

"Tu verras", me dit-elle, au bout d'un moment, "tu ne t'en rendras même plus compte."

Nous sortîmes de la chambre et allâmes vers la salle de bain, Brittany me dit qu'il y avait des heures près-définies le matin et le soir et que je serais bientôt incluse dans le planning mais pour l'instant, je pourrais utiliser les siennes le soir et me doucherais lorsque tout le monde aurait fini le matin.

Nous nous lavâmes les dents rapidement puis retournions nous coucher, je fus un peu gênée de croiser Mike dans la pièce principale au vu de notre tenue à Brittany et moi mais il n'y prêta pas attention et nous adressa juste un sourire réconfortant.

Nous nous couchions rapidement et Brittany attrapa le livre posé sur sa table de chevet.

Je lus rapidement le titre, _Le Monde de Narnia_ et regarda le mien, toujours posé sur ma table de chevet. Je le pris et le détailla quelques minutes. Il était petit, les dessins d'enfant dessus semblaient vraiment...enfantins et je l'ouvrais pour sentir discrètement son odeur. C'était une odeur bizarre, un parfum un peu acide sur un fond de vanille et j'eus un mouvement de recul avant de le ressentir. C'était un parfum particulier, pas désagréable mais particulier. Je n'ai jamais eu d'autres livres que ceux de la propagande et ils ne sentaient que l'encre et le papier et j'aimais beaucoup cette odeur mais je sentais que j'allais aimer celle de ce vieux livre encore plus.

Au bout d'un moment, je me décidais à ouvrir le livre et déchiffrer les premières lignes.

La première page comportait une préface et elle me mit immédiatement dans l'ambiance :

_A Léon Werth._

_Je demande pardon aux enfants d'avoir dédié ce livre à une grande personne. J'ai une excuse sérieuse : cette grande personne est le meilleur ami que j'ai au monde. J'ai une autre excuse : cette grande personne peut tout comprendre, même les livres pour enfants. J'ai une troisième excuse : cette grande personne habite la France où elle a faim et froid. Elle a besoin d'être consolée. Si toutes ces excuses ne suffisent pas, je veux bien dédier ce livre à l'enfant qu'a été autrefois cette grande personne. Toutes les grandes personnes ont d'abord été des enfants. (Mais peu d'entre elles s'en souviennent.) Je corrige donc ma dédicace :_

_A Léon Werth quand il était petit garçon._

Je relus plusieurs fois la préface, peu sûre d'avoir bien compris.

C'était un livre pour enfants ? C'est ce qui expliquait peut être les dessins mais...pourquoi m'ont-ils donnés un livre pour enfant ? Je débute peut être en "vraie" lecture comme ils disent mais de là à me donner un livre d'images !

Et puis, je me demandais si ce livre était vraiment approprié, seize ans, c'est un âge compliqué, je suis encore une enfant ou suis-je devenue adulte ?

Spontanément, je me dis qu'avec tous les événements de la journée, je suis devenue brutalement une adulte.

L'auteur semblait insister sérieusement sur le fait que ce livre était pour les enfants et j'avais le sentiment de tricher en m'immisçant dans ce monde sacré de l'enfance.

Incapable de prendre une décision, je me tournais vers Brittany encore en train de lire son livre épais.

"Brittany ?"

"Moui ?"

"Je ne sais pas si je peux le lire..."

"Tu ne sais pas lire ?"

"Si si, bien sûr mais...je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit."

"Tu ne veuxt pas lire un livre interdit ?"

"Non ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que...je ne sais pas si...techniquement je suis une enfant ou pas ?"

Elle baissa son livre et tourna la tête vers moi, m'adressant un regard pétillant et rempli de joie.

"Je savais que tu comprendrais ce livre, Rachel ! Mais l'âge importe peux. Lis le premier chapitre et tu comprendras si tu peux le lire comme tu dis."

Je m'exécutais, intriguée par ce curieux livre et commençais à lire.

L'auteur parlait d'un dessin qu'il avait fait plus jeune, représentant un boa ayant avalé un éléphant qu'il montrait aux grandes personnes mais elles ne voyaient qu'un chapeau.

Il avait fait la copie de son dessin et en me concentrant, je pus voir l'éléphant dans le boa.

J'esquissais un petit sourire, on dirait que j'ai le droit de lire ce livre, me disais-je. Je continuais la lecture et découvrait l'auteur, déçu par les grandes personnes qui ne comprenait pas son dessin et sa volonté à conserver une âme d'enfant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Brittany me demanda si elle pouvait éteindre. J'acquiesçais et nous fûmes plongés dans le noir.

"On peut parler un peu, si tu veux" me dit Brittany après un silence.

* * *

**Fini ! La discussion avec Brittany la semaine prochaine ;). C'était donc Quinn et Sam les deux nouveaux personnages, Santana ne sera pas là avant quelques chapitres mais quand elle arrivera, je vous promet qu'elle sera, disons... fidèle à elle même ^^.**

**Inutile de lire de nouveaux chapitres du Petit Prince pour le chapitre suivant, ce sera surtout des dialogues entre les personnages.**

**À la semaine prochaine !**


	6. Ch 4 : Éléphants, ruisseaux et registres

**Bonjour ! Pour commencer, petit racontage de life ^^ Cette semaine j'ai eu les resultas de mes concours, donc je suis pris à un (fiesta !) mais je rate celui que je voulais vraiment de 0,5 points (snif) donc un redoublement est fortement envisagé, reste à trouver un lycée qui veut bien de moi ^^.**

**Je vais essayer de ne pas faire comme l'année dernière, c'est à dire un chapitre par mois, c'est impossible d'écrire avec aussi peu de reviews ^^ donc je vais essayer de tenir à un chapitre par semaine ou tout les quinze jours, de toutes façons j'aurais les grandes vacances pour écrire vu que je n'aurait pas la possibilité de poster des nouveaux chapitres pendant juillet/août. (Bon, j'essaierai quand même d'en publier deux ou trois mais je ne promet rien).**

* * *

**Voilà, c'était pour le racontage de life, les réponses aux reviews maintenant ;)**

**SkittyDarkShadow : Merci, je suis contente que Mike et Quinn t'ais plus ;)**

**Titimaya, Ellerina, Brookey20, grimm37 : Merci !**

**AhMolly : Oui, qui pourrait résister au charme légendaire de Quinn Fabray ? ;P**

**Belgium : Un petit peu de Faberry dans ce chapitre ;)**

**Totoche77 : Quand je disais fidèle à elle même, je parlais surtout de son côté bitch pour être honnête ^^ après elle reste Santana...;) Concernant le point de vue, l'histoire étant une sorte de journal intime, il n'y aura normalement que le point de vue de Rachel, mais vu que ça risque de donner des chapitres bizarres, peut être qu'elle laissera d'autres membres de la Rose Blanche raconter certains événements.**

**agent th13 : Le Petit prince n'a rien à voir avec l'univers, c'est juste une façons de d'autre découvrir à Rachel la littérature ;). PS : Première mention de la Rose blanche allemande dans ce chapitre ^^ **

* * *

**Voilà, pour ce chapitre je me suis peut être un peu emballée en fait maintenant que je le relis ^^ Disons que mon amour du Petit prince apparaît clairement ^^**

**Merci à ma bêta et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

"On peut parler si tu veux..."

Je hochais la tête avant de me rappeler qu'elle ne pouvait pas me voir alors je lui répondis :

"Oui, je...je crois que j'en ai besoin, je peux te poser des questions sur...sur toi ?"

"Vas-y" me dit-elle.

"Tu es là depuis longtemps ?"

"Ça fera un an dans un peu plus de deux mois" me répondit-elle après un silence.

"Et...tu y as été pour quoi ?"

"Comme toi, diabétique comme tu as pu t'en douter, sauf que Schuester ne voulait pas me sauver au début, quand il m'a dit qu'il m'envoyait me faire stériliser, je me suis énervée, j'ai commencé à essayer de m'enfuir, je lui aie dit que ce n'était qu'un enfoiré de cautionner ça, que je ne méritais pas de quitter la ville, que s'il m'emmenait, j'allais l'étrangler pendant qu'il conduisais, que je m'en fichais de mourir parce que je n'avais plus rien à perdre...Maintenant je pense que mon sale caractère l'a déstabilisé ou quelque chose comme ça, alors il s'est approché de moi et avant que je n'ai pu le gifler il m'a chuchoté de continuer de crier, que tout allait s'arranger. Je ne comprenais pas trop mais je lui aie obéit alors il a sorti un papier, il a écrit le nom d'Aldous Huxley et l'adresse et a jeté un pot à crayons sur la vitre de l'une de ses fenêtres qui s'est brisée et j'ai compris alors je suis partie de là-bas et maintenant, je m'en veux un peu de m'être énervée contre lui, c'est quelqu'un de bien qui fait ce qu'il peut mais ça m'a sauvé la vie, du moins celle que j'ai en ce moment et que je ne changerai pour rien au monde."

"Tu es courageuse", dis-je finalement. Je me rappelais ce que j'avais ressenti lorsqu'il m'a dit que j'allais me faire stériliser et quitter la ville et je n'aurai jamais eu le courage d'agir comme Brittany l'a fait. "Et...tu avais combien ?"

Je m'en voulais de poser cette question mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher, voulant savoir pourquoi j'avais eu le droit à la liberté et pas elle, à combien de points cela c'était joué.

"Trente-cinq" me répondit-elle.

Je n'osai pas lui répondre, ça me semblais si faux, si injuste ! Je ne la connaissais pas mais je sentais qu'elle était intelligente, courageuse et adorable, ce foutu TAG était vraiment la chose la plus idiote jamais réalisée.

"C'est n'importe quoi."

"Pardon ?"me dit-elle.

"C'est n'importe quoi, tu mérites bien plus que trente-cinq, tu es...tu es magnifique et...tu ne mérite pas ça !"

"C'est gentil mais, je suppose que je ne corresponds pas à leurs critères, leur évaluation est juste restreinte."

"Non, elle est stupide !"

J'étais énervée, beaucoup trop pour une fille que je connaissais à peine, peut-être aussi probablement pour ma situation...Et pour ce deux sur cinq en apparence qui me restait en travers de la gorge.

"Et les autres, pourquoi ils sont là ?" dis-je pour changer de sujet et me calmer.

"Je ne peux pas te le dire" me répondit Brittany, me laissant perplexe.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que notre histoire à toi et moi, qui se ressemble d'ailleurs, n'est rien comparé à celle de la plupart des gens ici. Le monde que nous nous sommes créés est génial mais personne n'est ici de son plein gré, chacun a une raison d'être ici et même après presque un an, je ne connais pas les histoires de tout le monde. Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir est que les personnes qui ont formé le cercle sont Quinn, Mike et Sam. Will les a rejoint peu après."

Oui, c'était logique, même moi qui n'étais pas très au courant, je savais que le gouvernement commettais des actes horribles, comme la stérilisation forcée, pensais-je sans pouvoir retenir un frisson.

Une question, cependant me restait en tête.

"Et...Quinn ?"

J'entendis Brittany émettre un petit rire et je me détendais en comprenant qu'elle ne m'en voulais pas.

"Elle fait un peu peur la première fois, hein ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle est gentille en fait même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup."

Peur, non, ce n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai, disons qu'elle a une aura...terrassante.

"Elle a du vivre, des choses...dures non ? Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu m'en parles, "ajoutais-je précipitamment, "c'est juste qu'elle...son regard est..."

"Oui", me répondit Brittany, "enfin, je crois, elle n'en parles jamais mais...ça se sent qu'elle a du vivre des choses terribles. Je crois que personne n'est au courant, à part Mike."

Je poussais un soupir, cette fille m'intriguait au plus haut point. Peut-être ma curiosité mal placée, probablement un peu mais il y avait autre chose, cette fille était vraiment fascinante.

"Tu veux encore parler ?" me demanda Brittany en baillant.

"Non, non c'est bon, merci."

"Pour ?"

"Pour tout."

J'aurais juré l'avoir entendu rire mais le silence avait maintenant prit possession de la pièce.

Je me tournais et me retournais dans tous les sens, tentant de chasser de mon esprit les yeux torturés de Quinn mais ce fut pire, le visage de mes parents dansèrent devant mes paupières closes.

Ils me manquaient déjà, je les avaient quittés depuis moins de vingt quatre heures mais je voulais déjà les revoir, qu'est ce que ça donnerai dans quelques jours, quelques mois, quelques années, toute ma vie probablement.

Toute ma vie. J'allais probablement passer toute ma vie dans cet endroit, à lire des histoires de chapeaux et à subir des piqûres que je devrais bientôt faire moi même... Je tentais de chasser ces pensées noires de mon esprit et me tourna plusieurs fois dans mon lit, cherchant désespérément une position confortable pour dormir, mais le lit me semblait trop dur, ou trop mou, ou trop petit, ou trop différent du mien, de mon lit, loin de les parents, de mon monde, de ma vie.

Un détail s'insinua soudainement dans mon esprit et je me redressais rapidement. Je cherchais mon sac au pied du lit et tâtonna un instant dans le noir avant de trouver ce que je cherchais. Je mis finalement la main sur la petite chaîne en or portant l'étoile en ambre que ma mère m'avait donnée. Je la passai autour de mon cou et du m'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'enfin réussir à la mettre mais finalement, elle était là, me protégeant et me rassurant.

Je me recouchai en tentant de trouver le sommeil mais j'avais beau me tourner et me retourner dans mon lit, le sommeil ne venait toujours pas. J'aurais bien discuté avec Brittany, parler de mes parents, des siens, savoir s'ils lui manquaient toujours autant mais j'entendais sa respiration régulière et ne voulais pas la réveiller. Pourtant je devais vraiment faire quelque chose, le silence de la pièce à peine troublé par Brittany était étouffant et bientôt, je ne pus supporter cette ambiance plus longtemps. Alors je me levais, attrapais mon livre sur ma table de chevet et me dirigeait vers la porte. J'actionnais la poignée et fut surprise de voir la lumière allumée.

J'ouvrais totalement la porte et vit Quinn, assise à la table devant un gros livre. Elle releva la tête et mes yeux furent à nouveaux happés par son regard hypnotique.

"Dur de trouver le sommeil ?" me demanda-t-elle de sa voix calme.

"Oui...je ne savais pas que...qu'il y avait quelqu'un de levé à cette heure."

"Je ne dors pas beaucoup" me dit-elle simplement.

Je hochais la tête en lui faisant signe que je comprenais et la rejoint autour de la table. Je tirais maladroitement une chaise et m'assis en face d'elle, posant le livre sur la table.

Elle referma le sien et je pus lire rapidement le titre du livre :_ Le père Goriot_.

"Mes parents me manquent" dis-je pour briser le silence.

Une lueur triste passa dans ses yeux.

"Oui...c'est normal au début."

Elle se replongea dans son livre puis le referma brusquement.

Je lui lançai un égard interrogateur et elle me dit :

"J'ai toujours eu du mal avec Balzac."

"Ah..." dis-je sans savoir qui dire.

"Je peux ?" me demanda-t-elle et avant que je puisse répondre, elle se leva d'un geste gracieux et attrapa le livre posé sur la table.

"Le petit prince", lut-elle à voix haute, "c'est Brittany qui te l'a conseillé j'imagine ?"

"Oui..."

Elle eut un petit sourire, le premier sourire que je vis venant d'elle et il me déstabilisa, je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse sourire.

"Tu en es où ?" me demanda-t-elle en se rasseyant.

"Au début", dis-je, "l'auteur explique qu'il ne veut pas perdre son âme d'enfant."

Elle sourit à nouveau et ses yeux s'illuminèrent un peu.

"Ce livre aurait pu être écrit pour Brittany, par Brittany même. Quand tu l'auras lu, tu comprendra. Tu as réussi à le voir ?"

"V...voir quoi ?"

"L'éléphant dans le boa, tu l'as vu ?"

"Oh, oui je l'ai vu."

"Bien, me dit-elle, n'oublie jamais de les chercher."

"Le...les éléphants ?"

"Oui, jamais."

Je ne comprenais pas le sens cachés de cette phrase, il y en avait certainement un d'ailleurs car chercher des éléphants n'était pas vraiment pratique à New-York, et en Amérique en général mais je ne comprenais pas.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Tu peux avoir toute la misère du monde, si tu arrives à voir les éléphants, alors tu ne seras jamais seule."

Je hochais la tête sans comprendre d'avantage et elle sourit devant mon incompréhension évidente.

"Lis le livre et tu comprendras."

Je hochais à nouveau la tête, toujours confuse.

Elle prit un paquet de cigarette de sa poche et en sortit une puis approcha un briquet dissimulé à l'intérieur vers son visage et l'alluma d'un craquement expert et la flamme s'éleva et lécha doucement l'extrémité de sa cigarette avant qu'elle ne le repose sur la table, approchant un petit cendrier que je n'avais pas vu.

"Tu en veux une ?"me demanda-t-elle en remarquant que je l'observais.

"Non, non merci" répondis-je.

Elle tira quelques bouffées de fumée et ses yeux retombèrent sur la couverture du livre, l'air découragé.

"Si tu ne veux pas lire ce livre, pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas ?" demandai-je.

"Je n'aime pas abandonner en court de lecture, mais c'est vrai que j'aurais du éviter Balzac, j'ai beau essayer je n'y arrive vraiment pas."

"C'est quoi la différence ?"

"Entre ?"

"Entre les livres, ce ne sont que des mots, si tu sais lire, tu sais lire."

Elle m'adressa un sourire et me dit :

"Lis le prochain chapitre de ton livre à voix haute."

J'ouvrais mon livre et commençais à lire sans comprendre.

_J'ai ainsi vécu seul, sans personne avec qui parler véritablement, jusqu'à une panne dans le désert du Sahara, il y a six ans. Quelque chose s'était cassé dans mon moteur. Et comme je n'avais avec moi ni mécanicien, ni passagers, je me préparai à essayer de réussir, tout seul, une réparation difficile. C'était pour moi une question de vie ou de mort. J'avais à peine de l'eau à boire pour huit jours._

"Maintenant, referme le livre. Tu as envie de savoir la suite ?"

"Oui"

"Pourquoi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, je...je suppose que le fait de savoir qu'il n'a que huit jours pour vivre me donne envie de savoir si il va s'en sortir."

"Il n'y a que ça ?"

Je me creusais la cervelle, tentant de trouver quelque chose d'autre à dire.

"Non...j'ai envie de continuer mais...je ne sais pas pourquoi."

"Qu'elle image as tu quand tu lis ces lignes ?"

"Un avion échoué dans le désert ?"

"Non, oublie les sens, réouvre le livre et relis le paragraphe, concentre-toi sur le seul fait de passer d'un mot à un autre sans chercher à comprendre leurs significations, écoute la musique des mots."

Je rouvrais le livre et tentais de m'exécuter, cela me prit plusieurs minutes avant de réussir l'exercice.

"C'est bon ?"

"C'est bon."

"Que vois-tu ? Ou plutôt, qu'entends-tu ?"

"C'est peut-être un peu bête, surtout en plein désert mais..."

"Oublie le désert, écoute juste la musique des mots"

"Je...je vois un ruisseau."

"Un ruisseau, c'est ça."

"C'est ce que tu vois toi aussi ?"

"Ça ressemble plus à une goutte de pluie qui glisse lentement le long d'une fenêtre mais dans l'esprit c'est la même chose."

"Une...une goutte d'eau et un ruisseau c'est pareil ?"

"Dans l'esprit, oui. Maintenant écoute."

Elle ouvrit son livre et commença à lire la première page.

_Madame Vauquer, née de Conflans, est une vieille femme qui, depuis quarante ans, tient à Paris une pension bourgeoise établie rue Neuve-Sainte-Geneviève, entre le quartier latin et le faubourg Saint-Marceau._

Tu as envie de savoir la suite ?"

"Euh...je sais pas"

"Honnêtement Rachel, tu as envie d'en savoir plus sur cette Madame Vauquer ?"

"Non...non pas vraiment."

"Et tu imagines quoi quand tu entends ça ?"

"Euh...je sais pas, un registre."

"Un registre ?"

"Oui, un vieux registre d'hôtel qui note les arrivées et les départs des voyageurs."

"Je n'aurai pas trouvé mieux," dit-elle avec un sourire, "tu as envie d'écouter couler le ruisseau ?"

"Oui."

"Et de lire le vieux registre, tu as envie ?"

"Non...non pas du tout."

"Et que la pension de cette dame soit étable entre le quartier latin et le faubourg Saint-Marceau, tu en penses quoi ?"

"Je sais pas moi, je...je m'en fous ?"

"Exactement Rachel, tu as saisit toute l'essence des livres de Balzac, c'est qu'on s'en fout !"

"On...on s'en fout ?"

"Exactement Rachel, on s'en fout ! Qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire que cette foutue pension se trouve rue Neuve-Sainte-Geneviève ? Rien, strictement rien ! Et qu'il se soit échoué dans le Sahara, ça t'intéresse ?"

"Oui, oui bien sûr."

"Tu comprends un peu mieux en quoi les livres sont différents ?"

"Oui, oui je crois."

"Bien, lis en quelques-uns et tu comprendras tout à fait."

Je la fixais un instant, sa passion pour les livres était contagieuse, en la regardant, je comprenais ce que Mike avait voulu dire en parlant du monde qu'ils s'étaient créés en dehors du gouvernement.

"Mais, pourquoi tu le lis s'il ne te plait pas et pourquoi il existe tout simplement s'il est aussi agaçant ?"

"Ça, se sera pour une autre fois, je ne sais même pas si je saurais te l'expliquer, tu liras des livres durs mais lorsque tu les auras fini, tu comprendras le message qu'ils voulaient te faire passer et tu ne regretteras pas."

"Et je le saurais quand ?"

"Ça, je n'en sais rien, mais finis ce livre et ce message s'imposera à toi de lui-même. Il est plus ou moins difficile à trouver selon les ouvrages, parfois il y en a plusieurs mais il y a toujours un message principal, ce que l'auteur voulait communiquer aux lecteurs et c'est souvent ce message qui l'a poussé à écrire le livre."

Elle éteignit sa cigarette dans le cendrier. Je la détaillais, elle portait toujours son débardeur jaune pâle et avait gardé son jean, ce qui me fit réaliser que les jambes n'étaient couvertes que par un sous-vêtement et je rougis fortement à cette pensée.

Elle réouvrir son livre et je fis de même, voulant savoir ce qui lui arrivait à cet aviateur en panne dans un désert quand une des portes s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Sam, le grand blond à l'air ensommeillé. Il avait toujours cet air éreinté et je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas dormir à cette heure.

Il se dirigea vers Quinn qui lui tendis son paquet de cigarettes, il en prit une et tira une chaise en attrapant le briquet et tirant le cendrier vers lui.

Il alluma sa cigarette et dit :

"Je vous aie entendu parler."

"Oui" dit Quinn.

"Et vous parliez de quoi ?"

"De ruisseaux, de vieux registres, de quartiers latins et d'éléphants."

"Quinn a laissé parler sa passion littéraire ?" dit il en souriant.

"Oui" répondis-je.

Il tira quelques fois sur sa cigarette et dit :

"Elle ne t'a pas trop soûlé avec son Balzac ?"

"Non," dis-je en souriant, "non pas du tout."

Quinn lui adressa un sourire rieur et je devinais une grande complicité entre les deux blonds, ce qui me fit réaliser qu'il y avait une question importante que je n'avais pas posée à Brittany.

"La Rose Blanche existe depuis combien de temps, je veux dire, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous connaissez ?"

"Comme tu dois le savoir, nous avons commencés nos actions il y a un an et demi, après nous vivons ensembles, tous les trois avec Mike depuis bientôt deux ans.

Deux ans. Ils avaient du passer par des choses difficiles tous les trois pour être aussi proches aussi tôt. Je sentais que la conversation dérivait sur une pente qu'ils n'appréciaient pas, Quinn commençait à tapoter nerveusement la table de ses doigts alors je changeais rapidement de sujet.

"Pourquoi l'avoir appelé la Rose Blanche ?"

"C'était une idée de Quinn, répondit Sam, c'était un groupe de résistants allemands durant la dictature nazie, die Weisse Rose. Ils ont écrits des tracts qu'ils distribuaient un peu partout. C'était des étudiants de médecine ou de philosophie. Ils n'ont pas fait vraiment d'actions et contrairement à nous, leur principal moteur était la religion mais ils se battaient avec des idées."

Je hochais la tête.

"Vous...vous vous battez donc avec..."

"Non, pas vraiment", répondit Quinn, "un peu aussi bien sûr mais nous nous battons surtout_ pour _des idées."

Quinn étouffa un bâillement et se leva.

"On dirait que le sommeil veut bien de moi cette nuit, dormez bien."

Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Sam et se dirigea vers une des portes. Je remarquais alors que bien qu'elle aurait pu dormir avec Brittany, elle avait une chambre pour elle. Elle semblait être la seule dans ce cas et ça m'intriguais un peu, les deux blondes avaient l'air de bien s'entendre.

Je me levais à mon tour pour retourner vers ma chambre et avant d'y entrer, me retournais vers Quinn qui était encore dans la pièce.

"Juste...Ils ont fini comment ? Les membres de la Rose Blanche ?"

"Ils ont été décapités" dit-elle simplement avant d'entrer dans sa chambre.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Prochain chapitre, la fin du petit Prince du point de vue de Rachel et une autre petite discussion Faberry ;)**

**Bon Week-end et à la semaine prochaine !**


	7. Ch 5 : Un éclair jaune

**Je poste rapidement ce chapitre, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, merci pour les reviews, pour le prochain chapitre, ce sera le dernier avant septembre, sauf si je trouve le moyen de poster pendant les vacances mais je pense que je vais plutôt me concentrer sur la suite de _Coupable ou non coupable . _**

**Concernant le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps d'écrire cette semaine, il aura peut être un peu de retard mais dès que je l'ai écrit, je le poste :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

_15 juin 2211_

Je m'étirais et baillais longuement. Je regardais autour de moi et reconnus la petite chambre dans laquelle j'avais passé la nuit et tous les événements de la veille me revinrent subitement en pleine figure. Je ne reverrais plus jamais mes parents, ma vie avait été détruite et pour survivre, j'étais réduite à me faire des piqûres quatre fois par jour.

J'avais envie de crier et d'insulter la terre entière mais je restais dans mon lit, les yeux fixés au plafond à écouter les voix qui s'échappaient de la porte de la chambre.

Je tournais la tête et vit que le lit de Brittany était vide.

Je m'étirais donc longuement et me décidai à me lever. Encore ensommeillée, je tâtonnais un peu pour enfiler mon jean puis poussa la porte pour les retrouver tous assis autour de la grande table circulaire.

Ils m'adressèrent plusieurs bonjours auxquels je répondis timidement.

Je m'assis à la table et les observais alors qu'ils parlaient d'une opération qui aurait lieu ce soir.

Je ne comprenais pas trop mais il semblerais que ce serai à propos de messages laissés sur les murs que Puck, Sam et Quinn iraient écrire cette nuit ainsi que de journaux et d'affiches.

Je détaillais la blonde discrètement. Son regard avait changé depuis hier soir et il était redevenu aussi dur que la première fois que je l'ai vue. Comme si elle s'était construite des barrières qu'elle avait exceptionnellement laissées tomber en parlant d'éléphants et de ruisseaux, qu'elle laissait tomber avec Sam et probablement avec Mike.

Je regardais mon assiette et me dis que tôt ou tard, moi aussi je devrais sortir et aller écrire des choses sur les murs.

Je poussais un soupir et tendis la main vers une tranche de pain sur la table mais Brittany me bloqua le poignet. Je lui lançais un regard interrogateur et elle me répondit par un petit sourire entendu.

Je faillis pousser un grognement, j'avais oublié cette foutue piqûre ! Je la vis se retenir de rire devant mon air contrarié et la suivit dans notre chambre où elle m'injecta rapidement la dose d'insuline.

Nous retournâmes à table et réécoutèrent leurs discussions.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, j'aidais Brittany à débarrasser la table alors que les autres retournaient à leurs occupations et me demandais pourquoi c'était elle qui devait s'occuper de la nourriture. Ils devaient avoir des rôles bien précis...je me demandais lequel serais le mien.

Brittany partit se doucher et je me retrouvais seule dans notre chambre. J'ouvris les volets et me retrouva face à une façade d'immeuble gris clair.

Je fis tournoyer machinalement mon étoile autour du cou en songeant que ce serait certainement le seul aperçut de l'extérieur que j'aurai avant un bon bout de temps.

D'ailleurs, personne n'avait semblé remarquer mon pendentif mais je suppose qu'ils avaient juste fait semblant, le fait de garder son passé secret si on le désirait semblait avoir une grande importance ici.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'entendis pas Brittany revenir dans la chambre et sursautais lorsqu'elle posa sa main sur mon épaule.

Elle m'indiqua que la douche était libre et je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, attrapant ma serviette de toilette et des affaires de rechange.

J'entrais dans la petite douche carrée et laissai l'eau chaude s'écouler le long de mon corps, déliant mes muscles.

Mes pensées divaguent à nouveau vers mes parents et je me force à les chasser de mon esprit, je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils aient beaucoup d'eau chaude et ne veut pas en gaspiller.

Je retourne dans notre chambre une serviette autour des cheveux et mes habits de la veille sous le bras.

Je les plie sommairement et les met dans l'armoire, adressant un regard critique aux affaires de Brittany en boule au pied de son lit.

Cette dernière était allongée sur son lit, son gros livre dans les mains.

Elle m'adressa un sourire auquel je répondis et j'attrapais le mien, bien moins épais pour continuer mon histoire.

Je m'étais arrêtée la veille avec l'accident d'avion de l'auteur dans le désert et bien que la conversation avec Quinn puis la fatigue m'aient empêché de continuer, je restais cependant curieuse de la suite de cette aventure.

Je pensais me retrouver face au récit de la solitude de cet homme, abandonné loin de toute civilisation mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, l'auteur ne fut pas longtemps seul puisqu'il rencontra un curieux petit garçon, qui lui demandait de lui dessiner un mouton.

J'étais rassurée de voir que l'auteur était aussi abasourdi que moi de la présence d'un petit garçon au beau milieu du désert qui lui demandait un dessin, un dessin d'un mouton qui plus est.

Je fut surprise tout de même de constater qu'une fois que le garçon ait identifié son éléphant dans son boa, il céda et entreprit de lui dessiner son mouton.

Quand il trouva que le mouton qui lui convenait était celui représenté par une caisse -le mouton étant à l'intérieur-, je commençais un peu à comprendre pourquoi l'auteur avait cédé et je me laissais porter par l'histoire de ce garçon, qui n'était autre que le Petit Prince, comme je le compris quelques lignes plus tard.

L'auteur expliquait qu'il venait d'une autre planète et je fut surprise de constater que ça ne m'interpellait pas. Ce livre m'avait contaminée semblait-il et je lisais la description de la toute petite planète du Petit Prince sans sourciller, sans me dire qu'il ne pouvait pas exister et les chiffres inutiles rajoutés par l'auteur pour rassurer les grandes personnes me firent même sourire. Je me mis moi aussi à les trouver idiotes.

Et je me laissais emporter par la magie de l'enfant, peut-être la magie du livre, peu importe, mais je le lisais des étoiles dans les yeux, me laissant transporter par cette toute petite planète, ces petits volcans, ces mauvaises herbes, ces couchers de soleil, cette fleur à qui le petit prince semblait tellement tenir.

Puis il écrivit son départ, loin de la fleur dont je compris qu'il était tombé amoureux.

Je voulais savoir quel avait été son voyage mais Brittany se leva, partant préparer à manger et je la suivis à regret.

Nous préparâmes rapidement une tarte aux légumes et à la viande et je devais reconnaître que si les aliments de base n'étaient pas très appétissants, Brittany arrivait parfaitement à les rendre délicieux.

Après l'injection d'insuline, ils se mirent tous à table et reparlèrent de l'opération qu'ils voulaient mener cette nuit. Un peu plus réveillée, j'écoutais plus attentivement.

Ils voulaient partir après le couvre feu. En soit, c'était déjà de la folie, mais en plus pour écrire des slogans contre le gouvernement, c'était presque du suicide. Ils semblaient cependant assez sereins et sûrs d'eux.

Quand le repas fut fini, Brittany et moi débarrassâmes la table et nous retournions dans nos chambre. Je récupérai mon livre, impatiente de savoir ce qui allait s'y passer.

Alors je lus le voyage du Petit prince avec ses planètes et les gens qui s'y trouvaient et partageais la vision de cet enfant sur l'absurdité de ces mondes, de notre monde en fait. Je dévorais le livre page après page jusqu'à son arrivée sur la planète du géographe qui lui conseilla d'aller sur la terre. Je ressentis un frisson d'excitation, désireuse de connaître son opinion sur le curieux monde des hommes.

Nous mangeâmes rapidement puis l'opération se mît en place. Puck, Sam et Quinn allèrent chercher dans la réserve ce qui ressemblait à des spray. Je ne compris leur utilité que lorsque Sam les actionna les uns après les autres sur une feuille de papier qui fut rapidement colorée en noir.

Des bombes de peinture. Ils allaient donc vraiment écrire des messages contre le gouvernement...

Mike revu avec eux l'itinéraire de leur parcours et les murs qu'ils devraient taguer. Leur organisation m'impressionnait mais au fond, ça me rassurait un peu, ils avaient du prévoir un itinéraire sans patrouilles et tout devait calculé à la minute près.

Ils enfilèrent tous leur veste noire, ajoutèrent une cagoule puis rabattirent leur capuche. Ils faisaient peur comme ça, songeais-je.

Mike donna un talkie-walkie à Quinn qui le glissa dans une des poches de sa veste. Puck et Sam attrapèrent chacun un sac que je supposais contenant les journaux et les affiches puis ils partirent tous, accentuant le sentiment de peur qui dormait dans mon ventre.

Selon leur plan, ils seraient de retour dans une heure.

Nous nous plaçâmes tous autour de la table et je les observais en silence, ignorante de la conduite à tenir.

Brittany disparut quelques minutes dans la cuisine, puis revint équipée d'une théière et de plusieurs tasses.

Elle les disposa sur la table et l'attente commença.

Toute les dix minutes, Quinn parlait dans le talkie-walkie et nous indiquait que tout allait bien.

Au bout du cinquième appel, elle nous annonça qu'ils rentraient et le nœud que j'avais dans le ventre se desserra un peu.

Quinze minutes plus tard, le bruit d'une clef dans la serrure se fit entendre et Puck, Sam et Quinn entrèrent.

"Ça s'est passé comment ?" demanda Mike.

"Comme d'hab..." répondit simplement Puck en haussant les épaules.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires et chacun retourna se coucher. Je suivis Brittany dans notre chambre et elle me fit la piqûre désormais rituelle avant que nous ne nous allongions.

J'aurais bien continuer mon livre mais quelques questions me trottaient dans la tête.

"Brittany ?"

"Oui ?"

"Ils sont allés faire quoi exactement ?"

"Communiquer avec la population."

"Oui, d'accord mais ça sert à quoi ? Je veux dire...concrètement"

"À plein de choses, à montrer qu'il y a toujours des gens qui ne sont pas d'accord avec les actions du gouvernement eugéniste, à narguer les dirigeants, à faire perdurer un peu de littérature..."

"Vous mettez des passages de livres dans vos tracts ?"

"Oui...enfin, pas seulement. Dans nos tracts, généralement ce sont nous qui les écrivons ou alors des copies des tracts de La Rose Blanche originelle, enfin Die Weiss Rose, tu vois qui c'est ?"

"Oui."

"Voilà, c'est plus de l'argumentaire en fait que de la littérature à proprement parler, ça incite les gens à réfléchir. Dans les journaux il y a pas mal de choses en fait, la liste des opposants politiques morts dans les camps, des extraits de livres effectivement, des poèmes, des informations que le gouvernement ne diffuse pas, des conseils pour résister chacun de son côté, tout ça...Mais ça n'a pas beaucoup d'impact."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Il faut que les gens prennent le risque de lire ou d'emporter des documents interdits chez eux, des gens déjà plus ou moins engagés dans la résistance le liront mais la plupart de la population passera à côté. C'est pour ça que nous communiquons beaucoup sur les murs, tout le monde peut le lire et personne ne détourne le regard."

Je hochais la tête, ne comprenant pas trop en quoi dégrader des murs pouvait servir la résistance, à part peut être faire dépenser de l'argent en produits de nettoyage...

J'avais déjà vu des slogans moi aussi mais je faisais partie de ceux qui détournaient la tête, souiller la ville était pour moi inutile.

Brittany attrapa son livre, m'indiquant que la conversation était close.

Je repris également la lecture du mien.

Et je suivis son périple, sa rencontre avec le serpent, les rose... Et je commençais à discerner ce dont parlait Quinn, le message de l'auteur, mais je le refoulais, je ne voulais pas comprendre maintenant, pas si vite. Je voulais laisser la réflexion pour plus tard et me laisser porter par la musique des mots.

Quand il rencontra le renard, je sus tout de suite que ce personnage était important et je lisais attentivement les mots jusqu'à ce qu'il prononce une phrase qui me suivrait longtemps :

"On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur, l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux."

Je laissais le livre retomber sur mon visage et fermais mes paupières, laissant l'odeur de vanille acide envahir mes sens. Je me répétais cette phrase en boucle dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que la musique des mots fasse disparaître toute pensée parasite.

Cette phrase ne correspondait en rien à ma situation actuelle ni au gouvernent ni à rien de tout ça mais je la trouvai d'une profonde et sincère vérité.

La seule m'ayant autorisé à sonder son cœur jusqu'à présent était Brittany, c'était la seule que j'avais véritablement "vue". Et mon cœur à moi ne s'était pas trompée la première fois que je l'avais aperçu dans ce petit hall d'immeuble et que je lui avais tendu mon sac sans réfléchir, la laissant pénétrer dans ma vie privée et mes affaires.

Si je ne m'étais fiée qu'à mes yeux, je n'aurais probablement jamais deviné qu'elle faisait partie de ce monde du secret, et aurais imaginé une fille vivant sans se poser de questions et obéissant aveuglément au gouvernement. Mais mon cœur m'avait alerté sur la force que je percevait en elle et qui m'a poussée à lui faire confiance, aveuglément.

Et il ne s'était visiblement pas trompé vu que la blonde avait tenu bon face à Schuester qui voulait l'envoyer avec les reclus de la société, alors que j'étais restée immobile sur ma chaise.

Oui, cette phrase était juste et je ressentis soudainement le besoin de la garder à jamais et fut soudainement prise par la peur à l'idée de l'oublier.

Je me levais de mon lit et partis vers mon sac. Tout au fond, je trouvais une vielle feuille pliée en quatre et l'ouvris rapidement avant d'y noter la phrase suivit du nom de l'auteur et du livre.

Satisfaite, je repliais la feuille et la glissait sous mon oreiller avant de reprendre place dans mon lit.

"Qu'est ce que tu fais ?" me demanda Brittany.

"Rien je...j'ai juste besoin de me rappeler" dis-je et je l'aperçus du coin de l'œil hocher distraitement la tête avant de se replonger dans son livre.

Finalement, nous éteignîmes la lumières et je tentai de trouver le sommeil mais comme hier, mes yeux ne voulaient pas se fermer.

Au bout de quinze minutes, je me levais pour lire les dernières pages du Petit Prince et en ouvrant la porte, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine en reconnaissant Quinn assise à la table circulaire une cigarette à la main et son livre ouvert devant elle.

"Salut" me dit elle avec un sourire.

"Salut" répondis-je.

"Joli collier."

"Merci" dis je en portant instinctivement ma main à mon cou.

Je m'assis à la table et ouvrit mon livre, continuant la lecture.

J'angoissais lorsqu'ils n'avaient plus d'eau. Je suivis leur longue marche puis lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au puis, je restais un moment bloquée à ce passage, lisant et relisant les mots du Petit Prince, l'importance qu'il accordait à un peu d'eau, de percevoir plutôt que de voir et je sentais que j'avais atteint le cœur même du livre, le chapitre le plus important. Je levais les yeux de mon livre et réfléchissais à ces phrases. J'étais assise à une table, sur une chaise de bois dur. Je n'étais pas bien assise, un des barreaux s'enfonçait profondément dans mon dos et la table était irrégulière sous ma peau mais j'étais ici grâce au courage de quelques personnes qui mettaient leur vie en danger pour sauver celles d'autres personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, qui faisaient cet effort pour moi. Cette petite pièce et ces meubles de bois grossiers m'apparurent comme un paradis terrestre par leur protection qu'ils m'accordaient et le monde merveilleux qu'ils entouraient.

Mes yeux tombèrent sur la blonde en face de moi, le nez légèrement retroussé par la concentration et mon sourire s'agrandit. Cette pièce était bien mieux qu'un paradis quelconque.

Quinn releva la tête et vit que je l'observais.

"Quoi ?" me demanda-t-elle sans agressivité en écrasant sa cigarette.

"Non rien je...je pensais juste à...à tout ça..."

"Oui...bien sûr."

Il y eut un silence puis...

"Tu en es où ?"

"Oh...euh vers la fin, ils sont arrivés au puit."

"Au puit...", répéta-t-elle pensivement et je crus voir un éclair de tristesse passer dans son regard, "eh bien je vais te laisser continuer, je suppose que tu as hâte de finir ce livre."

Je hochai la tête sans répondre et sans comprendre.

J'aimais ce livre, et si la suite m'intéressait, je n'étais pas pour autant impatiente d'arriver à la fin qui signifiait que je ne pourrais plus me laisser porter par la musique de l'auteur.

Je relus le chapitre une dernière fois et la fin m'interpella. Pourquoi était-il revenu à son point de départ ? Et surtout, pourquoi l'auteur était si triste ?

Je commençai à lire le chapitre suivant et au fur et à mesure des lignes, je sentais la peur s'infiltrer en moi comme un poison glacé. Mon corps avait compris ce qui allait arriver mais mon esprit le rejetait. Pourtant, je sentais les larmes se presser au coin de mes yeux sans que je comprenne. Je continuais de lire jusqu'aux derniers mots que je ne compris pas tout de suite.

_Il n'y eut rien qu'un éclair jaune près de sa cheville. Il demeura un instant immobile. Il ne cria pas. Il tomba doucement comme tombe un arbre. Ça ne fit même pas de bruit, à cause du sable._

Puis soudainement, la réalisation arriva jusqu'à mon cerveau et je sentis les larmes dévaler mes joues.

Quinn redressa la tête de son livre et me dis :

"Il est rentré chez lui."

Cette phrase fit naître de gros sanglots dans ma gorge que je tentais en vain de réprimer mais ils étaient trop nombreux.

Quinn rebaissa les yeux vers son livre et je lui en fut reconnaissante, j'avais besoin d'être seule.

C'était donc ça la littérature ? Ces sensations masochistes qui vont font pleurer mais qui vous obligent à continuer de parcourir les lignes ?

Je n'étais pas insensible à la mort mais là...c'était à la foi horrible et magnifique. Mon corps ne comprenait pas les sensations qui l'envahissaient, je voulais vénérer son auteur et en même temps me débarrasser de ces sensations qui m'assaillaient.

Au bout de longues minutes, je réussis à reprendre contenance et à sécher mes larmes.

"Bienvenue à la Rose Blanche Rachel", dit Quinn, "il semblerai que Will n'ait pas fait d'erreur en te choisissant."

J'eus un petit rire étranglé et elle me dit :

"Tu devrais finir maintenant, ça va te réconforter."

Il y a un jour, peut être même une heure, j'aurai été sceptique quand à la capacité d'un livre à réconforter les gens mais maintenant, je croyais les livres capables de tout en matière d'émotions.

Je lisais les lignes et effectivement, commençais à éprouver du réconfort. Le Petit Prince est juste rentré chez lui, tout va bien. Il est sur sa planète et il est bien, avec sa fleur et son mouton.

Puis j'arrivais à la fin du chapitre et traitais mentalement l'auteur d'idiot, comment avait-il pu oublier une courroie pour attacher le mouton ? C'est absolument irresponsable ! Et comme l'auteur me le conseillait, j'imaginais que le mouton ait mangé la fleur et des larmes recommencèrent à monter jusqu'à mes yeux mais je me rassurais, quoi qu'en dise l'auteur, le Petit Prince tient bien trop à sa fleur pour la laisser se faire manger bêtement par un mouton.

Puis je lisais le dernier chapitre et fus prise d'une vague de tristesse mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Je n'avais aucune chance de voir le paysage qu'il me dessinait. J'étais coincée ici.

À jamais.


End file.
